1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages and methods of fabricating the same, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package having through silicon vias (TSVs) and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Flip-chip technologies facilitate the reduction of chip packaging sizes and signal transmission paths, and therefore are widely used for chip packaging. Various types of packages, such as chip scale packages (CSPs), direct chip attached (DCA) packages and multi-chip module (MCM) packages, can be achieved through flip-chip technologies.
In a flip-chip packaging process, a significant coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between a chip and a packaging substrate adversely affects the formation of joints between conductive bumps of the chip and contacts of the packaging substrate, thus easily resulting in delamination of the conductive bumps from the packaging substrate. On the other hand, along with increased integration of integrated circuits, a CIE mismatch between a chip and a packaging substrate induces more thermal stresses and leads to more serious warpage, thereby reducing the product reliability and resulting in failure of a reliability test.
Accordingly, semiconductor interposers have been developed to overcome the above-described drawbacks. FIG. 1 shows a semiconductor package 1 with a silicon interposer 11 provided between a packaging substrate 10 and a semiconductor chip 15. Since the interposer 11 and the semiconductor chip 15 are made of similar materials, the problem of CTE mismatch is overcome.
To form the semiconductor package 1, a wafer is provided with a plurality of TSVs 110 formed therein. A redistribution layer (RDL) structure 111 is formed on one side of the wafer, and a plurality of conductive bumps 12 are formed on the opposite side of the wafer. Subsequently, the wafer is singulated into a plurality of silicon interposers 11. Each of the silicon interposers 11 is disposed on a packaging substrate 10 through the conductive bumps 12, and an underfill 14 is filled between the silicon interposer 11 and the packaging substrate 10 for encapsulating the conductive bumps 12. Thereafter, a semiconductor chip 15 is disposed on and electrically connected to the RDL structure 111 through a plurality of solder bumps 150, and an underfill 16 is filled between the silicon interposer 11 and the semiconductor chip 15 for encapsulating the solder bumps 150. Finally, a plurality of solder balls 13 are formed on a bottom side of the packaging substrate 10 for a circuit board to be disposed thereon.
In the semiconductor package 1, the silicon interposer 11 has a small thickness. When a reflow process is performed to the conductive bumps 12 or the solder bumps 150 so as for the silicon interposer 11 to be bonded with the packaging substrate 10 or the semiconductor chip 15, warpage can easily occur to the silicon interposer 11, thereby reducing the planarity of the surface of the silicon interposer 11. As such, before or after the semiconductor chip 15 is disposed on the interposer 11, cracking of the solder bumps 150 or the conductive bumps 12 can easily occur, thus reducing the reliability of electrical connection.
Further, two underfilling processes need to be performed for each of the silicon interposers 11 so as to form the underfill 14 between the silicon interposer 11 and the packaging substrate 10 and form the underfill 16 between the silicon interposer 11 and the semiconductor chip 15. Therefore, the process time is significantly increased, which does not facilitate mass production.
Furthermore, if the silicon interposer 11 has a small thickness (for example, 4 mil), the underfill 14, when being formed between the interposer 11 and the packaging substrate 10, can easily creep up to contaminate the RDL structure 111, thereby easily resulting in an electrical connection failure between the RDL structure 111 and the semiconductor chip 15.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a semiconductor package and a fabrication method thereof so as to overcome the above-described drawbacks.